Bring it on!
by littlemissoutofmyway
Summary: Well I have given in... Our favorite group of Moroi and Dhampirs playing a series of games. That's pretty much it! If you lie Just Normal Vampire Life or St. Vladimir Gets AIM then you will love it!
1. Truth or Dare

Well I couldn't help it. Here it is. My version of a series of games between our favorite dhampirs and moroi, starting off with none other than... TRUTH OR DARE! Ya! (enthusiastically plays air guitar!) So here it is. Remember: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its amazing characters.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 ROSE'S POV<p>

It was a typical Friday evening. Dimtiri and I were lounging on my bed watching some horror movie, Scream 3 to be exact. I was currently curled up next to him, my legs draped over his lap, my head resting on his chest, and my hands were holding one of his. His other hand was wrapped around my waist, holding me against him.

_"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T! OH GOD HEL- AHHHHH!"_ The woman on the screen screamed as she dragged her broken body against the floor while the masked killer stalked her.

I cringed as the masked dude repetitively stabbed the girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, who freakishly looked like me. I buried my face in Dimitri's chest and pushed myself against him, cowering away from the tv screen. I honestly don't know why I continued to torture myself with scary movies. They freaked the shit out of me. Of course it was all worth it to have a chance to snuggle up to my hunky Russian.

The masked man stabbed the girl once more time and I quietly shrieked. Dimitri rubbed my side and tilted my face up. I met his lips half way and softly connected our lips. "It's alright, Roza." He cooed, slipping his hand under my baby tee and resting it on the skin of my side.

"I know. I have my big strong Russian to protect me." I said, looking up at him through my long eyelashes. He picked me up by the waist and set me on his lap so that I was straddling him. He set his hands on my cheeks and looked me in the eyes.

"I will always protect you." He said sincerely.

"Mmmm..." I groaned and wrapped my arms around his waist. I nuzzled our noses together and kissed his lips. "I love you, Comrade."

Dimitri kissed my lips again and opened his mouth to speak when a voice cut him off. "Awww... You guys are so cute!" The voice cooed. I shrieked and jumped about ten feet in the air. I hopped behind Dimitri's back and cowered behind him. I peeked over his shoulder to see Christian and Lissa in the doorway. I huffed and wrapped my arms around Dimitri's torso, rested my head on his shoulder, and kissed his neck. Lissa looked amused and Christian just smirked. "Good to see that even the great Rose Hathaway hides behind her Russian." Christian laughed plopping down on my couch and putting his feet up on the opposite arm that he was leaning against. Lissa walked in after him and picked up his feet, sat down on the couch, then set his feet in her lap.

I barred my teeth at Christian and growled at him, then went back to to kissing Dimitri's neck and rubbing his abs through his shirt. Dimitri just groaned, happily.

"I mean seriously dude, how do you have sex with that thing. It's a bi-polar animal." Lissa hit Christian's leg. Dimitri grabbed me and pulled me around to the front of him. I straddled his lap and he kissed me hard. He gripped the skin under my shirt and held me too him as I twined my fingers in his hair.

The door barged open again. "Wow, wow, wooooow! Dimitri and Rose are giving a free porno and I wasn't invited! What kind of world is this." Asked Adrian as he took a seat on my desk chair. We pulled apart to see Eddie and Mia enter after him.

"Ya I'll take an invite to the next one." Eddie laughed as he and Mia took a seat on the floor. "Oh cool Scream 3!" Eddie said. Everyone turned towards the screen just as mask dude stabbed another girl and blood squirted everywhere. I squealed and latched onto Dimitri, burying my face in his neck.

"Turn it off!" I mumbled into Dimitri's neck. He picked up the clicker and clicked the movie off. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned a little in Dimitri's arms and faced my friends. "Soooooo... What'cha doing in my room on this lovely Friday night?" I asked.

"Well... I was thinking-" Adrian started.

I burst out laughing. "Wait, wait, you were thinking! Holy fuck, alert the media." I laughed. Eddie, Christian, and Dimitri joined me.

"Anyways. I think we should play, drum roll please, TRUTH OR DARE!" Adrian yelled, almost falling off his chair in the process.

"Alright, I'm down." Everyone murmured agreements and settled down to start the game.

"But before we start I have one twist." Adrian said, everyone looked at him skeptically. "On truths everyone has to answer the question, not just the thruthie- or what ever it's called. So in some ways the people that say truth are punishing everyone." He explained. everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first." Christian turned to me. "Rose, truth or dare?" He asked me with an evil smirk.

I smiled at him "Dare."

"Show how you would have sex with any object in this room for one minute, include yelling, shrieking, screaming, or what ever else you do... In your favorite position." Christian laughed.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand. "Oh man this is a hard one. -OH I know!" I yelled, pushing Dimitri down on the bed so that he was leaning against the headboard. i sat down on top of him and straddled his hips. I began to bounce up and down at a quick pace. "OH-YA... MMMMMM! YA! O-OH FU-FUUUUCK COMRADDDDEEE!" I squealed as I continued to bounce up and down. Dimitri just let me ride him, I didn't expect him to do anything because it wasn't his dare. "I really-UGH li-like the-mmmm cow-cowgirl position." I moaned out. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

I wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck and pushed my lips to his. Dimitri gripped my hips in his hands and pushed me backwards onto my back and he was hovering over me. A loud whistle brought us out of our lustful haze. We turned to see Eddie, holding a silver whistle...

"Is that a rape whistle?" I asked him with a _what the fuck_ look.

"Yup! Isn't she _pretty_?" Eddie asked batting his eyelashes and stroking the shiny think in his hands.

"No..." I said and looked up at Dimitri, who was still hovering over me. I patted his chest a few times. "Alright tiger. Get up." Dimitri sat back up and I plopped down in his lap. I tuned to Mia next. "Now Mia." I smiled at her. "Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

Mia looked at me nervous. "Truth..." She said.

"Okay Where is the weirdest place you have had sex and who was it with. Now this applies to everyone so spill." I said with an evil look.

"O-kay. Um, well, I guess the weirdest place I had sex was in Ralph's room... Between Jesse and Ralph..." She said, turning bright red.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" Lissa squealed and buried her head in Christian's chest the same time I yelped and wrapped myself around Dimitri.

I turned my head to the side a little and looked at Mia and smiled. "What did you do, the monkey hanger, backwards bicycle, 696, OH- I bet you had one up the-"

Mia cut me off. "OKAY, ROSE! Enough. No, I didn't have one up the ass hole and no I didn't do any of those things you named. I just was you know _between _them." She said. "The london bridge if you want to be exact."

I snorted. "Aw your no fun!"

Everyone looked at me skeptically. "What have you done Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked excitedly. Perv...

"Nothing you need to know." I smiled and snuggled into Dimitri. "Now keep going. All of you need to explain the weirdest place you had sex."

"In a bush." Eddie said. "Well behind a bush, with Meredith."

"Oh hot damn! Eddie got down with Mer-bear!" I laughed.

Adrain went next "In an elevator." Adrian said. "I actually don't remember who it was with. Shame, that was a good one. I think she was blonde... Dirty blonde." He gave a dirty smile, remembering back to that time.

"Only you, Adrian." Lissa said, shaking his head.

Mia looked at him skeptically. "Is that even possible?" She asked.

"Sure. Anything is possible." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I turned to Christian and Lissa next. "Let me guess. In a church attic?" I asked them. Christian just nodded, smug bastard. Lissa turned red and looked down. "Now Comrade-" I said putting my arm around him. "How about you." I giggled.

"Hummm..." Dimitri looked thoughtful and wrapped me in his arms. "It must be with you. And-" He stopped to think. "And the place probably has to be either Christian's room or the roof of the boys dhampir dorms." Christian's and Eddie's jaw dropped.

"You had sex in my room!" He shouted, jumping up off the couch.

"You had sex on top of my building!" Eddie said in outrage.

"Oh calm down Christian. It was only once and really it was your fault, your the one who left us in there. And Eddie, well I couldn't help it I was visiting Dimitri on his shift." I laughed at their outraged expression.

"Please, just at least tell me it wasn't on the bed." Christian begged. I smiled innocently at him and ducked into Dimitri's arms when he lunged.

"You don't want to do that Christian." Dimitri said, shaking his head at Christian. Christian grumbled something and sat back down on the couch.

Mia turned to Lissa. "Alright Liss... Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare?" She questioned nervously.

"I dare you to go to Stan's room in your underwear and beg him to let you use his bathroom. If he refuses you have to do whatever you can to get in there in use the toilet. Once he finally lets you, you have to sigh say, 'that's alright I just went.'" Everyone burst out laughing. Lissa blushed beet red and started to undress. She finally got down to her little pink undies and little pink bra. We all walked out with her and towards Stan's dorm.

"I hate you guys." She muttered as Christian tried to shield her from the cold Montana air. We went up the back stair well and exited it on the third floor, Stan's floor. I pushed Lissa out into the hall as we all hid around the corner. Lissa approached Stan's door and knocked three times.

Finally, Stan came to the door, in his underwear. I tuned into Dimitri and made barfing noises. He chuckled and rubbed my back in a soothing way.

"Princess Vasilisa? What are you doing here? And where are your clothes!" Stan said in outrage.

"Hey St- um- I mean Guardian Alto!" Lissa squeaked hopping up and down holding her crotch. Holy hell she looked hilarious. "Listen I REALLY have to pee so if you would be so kind could I please use your bathroom?" She asked in a pinched voice as she continued to jump up and down.

"WHAT? NO! Use your own bathroom!" Stan yelled and tried to shut the door. Lissa stuck out the hand that wasn't holding on to her underwear to stop the door from shutting.

"PLEASE STAN! I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT RUNNING WATER! GOD I FEEL THE PEE TRICKLING DOWN MY LEG!" She screamed. I had to bit my hand to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

"Princess there is a public bathroom right down the hall, why don't you go there?" He asked.

"I can't make it! Oh god Stan please I can't make it! Just let me use your bathroom!" She yelled at him.

"NO! In the time you have been standing here you could have gone to the _public_ bathroom!" Stan yelled back at her. They were now in an all out screaming match. This went on for a few more minutes until Lissa tuned on the water works.

"Please help me, Stan!" She sobbed dropping down to her knees. "Just let me use your porcelain throne!" Dang, Lis was a really good actress.

Stan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He finally opened his door wider. "Fine Princess, you may use my bathroom." Stan finally said.

Lissa looked up at him with saucer eyes, paused for a few minutes, then sighed happily. "Never mind. I just went." She quickly got off the ground and skipped off towards us. "Seriously, hate you guys." She said as she walked passed us. We followed her back to my dorm to continue our little game.

We all settled back down in my dorm, waiting for Lissa to pick a victim. She turned to Eddie.

"Eddie truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth. I'm too lazy for a dare right now." He said.

"Okay Eddie, and rest of the group. What is your most embarrassing moment." Oh fuck, I can't tell them mine.

"Well ah... I was at a costume party last year for Halloween and Jesse was there, dressed as a girl from the Jersey Shore. Well I thought he was really a girl so I started to make out with him. and it got all the way to the point that we were feeling each other up. And thats when I felt them..." Eddie shuddered.

"WHAT?" We all asked in anticipation.

"His... His... His... BALLS!" He screeched. Everyone burst out laughing.

I pointed at him and laughed my ass off. "You... and... and... Oh my god!" I screamed and continued to laugh. I couldn't even finish my sentence. We all calmed down about five minutes later.

Mia was next. "Well I was in class and" She took a deep breath. "I queefed." Christian and I burst out laughing. I actually fell off Dimitri's lap and the bed and onto the floor. I smacked the floor as hard as I could and screamed into the carpet. I rolled over onto my back and continued to laugh. That's when I realized that no one else was laughing, save for Christian. Thy were looking at me like I was stupid while I was looking at them like they were stupid.

"Um... Why aren't you guys hysterically laughing on the floor like the beautiful goddess in front of you?" I asked them, gesturing to myself. I gasped. "OH MI GAWD!" I said in an over exaggerated tone. "You don't know what a... a... a... a _Queef _is?" They all shook their heads no. I quickly pulled my iphone off of my bedside table and typed in my passcode... Dimitri's birthday, cough, cough, and went to Safari. I found urban dictionary and typed in _queef. _

I cleared my throat and began to read. _"1. Queef- an expulsion of wind from the vulva during coitus; a vaginal fart. ex.- Rumor has it that Thea can queef the alphabet. 2. Queef- the expulsion of air from a vagina after sexual intercourse, usually very fast-paced or deep intercourse, and most often resulting after the "doggy style" position, or variants of said position. queefs are known to have a "wet" sound, and can occur during intercourse, or after. queefs occur when an object, usually a penis, creates a vacuum of air inside the vagina, usually because of a certain angle or position, or because of use of a condom, and happen when the penis or object is removed or pushed deeper into the vagina. many think of queefs as a "sex interrupter" because females are usually embarrassed and males usually embarrassed or amused as the very unique and recognizable sound of a queef. ex.- julia coughed loudly to drown out her queef as brian pulled out." _I took a deep breath and continued on.

"_3. Air expulsion from the vaginal area usually after sex. In the eighteenth century, it was common practice for small groups of well-to-do Southern women to each lift up their corsets and "queef" at their leisure on warm, summer afternoons. Typically performed on balconies or porches, these women would insert various large objects in their TOOTS and slowly pull them out to create the desired sound. These "porch parties" would provide hours of fun for the ladies while the men were away, and, from a practical standpoint, at times, enough air circulation as a respite from the brutal summer heat. Small wagers were often placed with the winner going to longest continuous queef, highest pitch, lowest pitch, smelliest, and wettest. There was also the queef sing-a-long; and a special prize was given to any women whose queef could attract wildlife. ex- Annabelle tried to conceal her queef at the governors ball but to no avail._"

Everyone was on the floor laughing by now, except Mia, who was totally embarrassed.

"Okay that was totally messed up!" Eddie laughed. "I mean what the fuck is a _porch party_?" Everyone continued to laugh until we finally calmed down.

"So Rose you must _queef _a lot." Adrian said. I looked at him outraged.

"Why would you say that?" I asked him.

"Well it did say you _queef _after **very fast-paced**, **deep**, **doggie style**, intercourse. So I just assumed..." Adrian shrugged.

I gasped in outrage. "Dimitri and don't just have _very fast paced, deep, doggie style sex... _Sometimes it is very sweet love making." I said in a dreamy tone.

"And other times you fuck like rabbits..." Christian said under his breath. I pulled one of my shoes off the ground and chucked it at his head, hitting him dead on. He groaned from the impact.

"Adrian?" Lissa asked. while I was trying to get back on the bed.

"I was holding this girls hand when I was at college and we let go for a few seconds. The street was pretty crowded and when I went to grab it again, I grabbed some guys _junk_!" Adrain said. I was so close to being up on the bed again, but when I heard that I fell off again, laughing.

"What is up with you guys and grabbing peoples junk?" I laughed as hard as I could.

Next up was my turn. "Rose?" Lissa asked. I crawled under the covers of my bed and shook my head.

"Come on Roza." Dimitri said as he pulled me out from under the covers.

I took a deep breath and looked at them. "Well... I was in Dimitri's room with him. And we were, you know, getting intimate. And, um, I kind of got my period... Everywhere."

Everyone burst out laughing except Dimitri, he just chucked and rubbed my back in a soothing way.

"So, wait... Then what did you do?" Lissa asked me.

"I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in there. Then Dimitri took the sheets off the bed and got some new ones. Then we showered together. And then I gave him head..." I trailed off.

"Awwww! Happy ending!" Lissa squealed.

"Lucky Bastard..." Adrian mumbled. Dimitri growled and I patted his chest.

"Comrade... Most embarrassing moment?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Well Roza and I were in one of the cabins. And we were naked..."

"Big shocker." Christian mumbled. Lissa smacked him on the back of the head.

Dimitri shot Christian a look and continued. "Anyway the door started to open. So I pushed Rose under the bed and covered myself with a sheet to see Alberta and Stan walk in. They just looked at me weird, nodded to me, and said 'Belikov', then they walked out." Dimitri shrugged. I giggled. I remembered that day. Stan and Alberta looked at Dimitri like he was insane.

"Oh my god! That's hilarious. They probably went there to do the same thing." Mia laughed. I shook my head at her and we continued our game.

"Fire-ass, what's your most embarrassing moment?" I asked him.

"Ugh, well... I walked in on my Aunt Tasha and some guy... And he was-" Christian swallowed. "-He was going down on her." Everyone burst out laughing. Tasha, she was such a stupid bitch.

"Poor Chrissy." I cooed. He glared at me.

"It wasn't funny. I was scarred for life." Christian shuddered.

Eddie looked too Dimitri. "Truth or Dare, man?" He asked.

"Dare." Dimitri said confidently.

"I dare you to let the us wax your eyebrows, pubic hair and... hum... Happy trail!" Eddie said.

"NO!" I growled. Eddie's eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" He asked.

"I like his happy trail where it is, thank you very much." I humphed and crossed my arms.

"Well toooooo bad!" Eddie said, drawing out the 'o'.

"Do I have to do this?" Dimitri asked, giving me a pouty face.

I sighed loudly. "I guess so." I said and got up to go get my waxing kit. I grabbed it out of the bathroom and passed it to Lissa and Mia, who began heating up the wax and getting the strips ready.

"Were good!" Lissa said, setting up the hot wax and strips on my bedside table. Dimitri lied down on my bed and I took hold of his and and squeezed.

"I've never been waxed before." Dimitri said, giving me a lazy smile. I grinned and kissed his forehead.

"It doesn't hurt _too _bad." I smiled and tried to make him feel better. Truth is, it hurts like a bitch. Lissa grabbed the wax stick and ran it along the under part of his eyebrow. Dimitri flinched from the hot wax. Meanwhile, Eddie, Christian, and Adrian where having a field day watching. They were laughing so hard. I grabbed the fabric strip and pressed it over the hot wax on his eyebrow.

"One... Two... Three..!" I yelled and quickly yanked the fabric.

"Святое дерьмо! Это больно, как сука!** (Holy shit! That hurt like a bitch!)**" Dimitri growled. I giggled and squinted a little.

"Sorry baby." I laughed and kissed the red patch of skin where I waxed him. I moved on to the next eyebrow. Only doing each eyebrow once so that they were even. "Very nice." I commented as Lissa and I observed our work. His eyebrows looked perfect and he had two little even red marks from where the skin was pulled.

"Lets move on..." Lissa said. We had Dimitri pulled up his shirt and I almost started salivating at the sight. God, he was fine. Dimitri chuckled at my aw struck expression. I waxed up the little line of hair that lead from his belly button to his... um, _package_. Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut as I lied the strip of fabric against the wax.

"l'une... deux... trois..!" I counted in French and ripped the hair away. Dimitri gritted his teeth and hissed a little at the feeling. "Almost done, Baby." I said kissing the spot on his stomach that I waxed. Dimitri moaned and buried his fingers in my hair. I giggled and continued to kiss. Lissa pulled me away from Dimitri's body and gave me a stern look. She handed me the wax stick and the strip of fabric.

" I really think you want to be the one to do the next one." She said.

"Got that right." I said taking the waxing stuff from Lissa. I unbuttons Dimitri's jeans and pulled them down just far enough so that I could wax the hair, but no one could see his dick. I put the wax all over his pubic hair and yanked it all off. I didn't want it too look weird so I finished up the job, making sure it looked nice and even. I gave him little butterfly kisses over that places I waxed to make him feel better, then I came up to sit in his lap. I kissed the hallow of his ear and whispered, "I'll make it up too you later." he just smiled and pulled me closer to him.

Adrian cleared his throat, ruining Dimitri and I's moment, and said. "Moving on..." He said. Dimitri and I's heads whipped around to glare at Adrian.

"Alright Ivashkov, truth or dare?" Dimitri asked him.

"Dare." Adrian said smugly. You could feel the the male egos in the room, more like Dimitri and Adrian's egos.

"I dare you to go down to the commons naked and run around for a little bit then hump the first girl's leg you see... Not Rose." He added.

Adrian's face dropped. I don't think he was expecting Dimitri to come up with such an awesome dare. Adrian began to strip and I did have to admit, he had a pretty good body, nothing like the sexy bulging muscles of my Comrade, but still something, it was little, but still something. I screamed and buried my face in Dimitri's chest as Adrian took off his pants.

"What's wrong Rose. Shocked to see what a real man looks like?" Adrian questioned. Trying to be cocky. I tried to raise an eyebrow at him, to no avail.

I smirked. "Believe me. Dimitri is ten times the _man _you'll ever be. If you know what I'm saying." I winked and rubbed Dimitri's biecp while licking my lips. Dimitri chuckled and shook his head at us. Before Adrian could say anything I continued. "Look Adrian just go down to the commons and do your dare so that we have to stare at your chode anymore." I laughed. Adrian huffed, obviously he wasn't going to win this one, and left.

We all looked out my window, which had a great view of the commons, to watch the show. Five minutes later Adrian came into view. He started running around, flailing his arms around as he went. People watched and laughed, some looked at him in disgust, others in amusement. Finally he stopped and turned around, only to come face to face with Alberta. He got down on his knees and started humping her leg and rubbing _himself _against her leg. Alberta's face turned angry and she shook him off her and slapped him. She then proceeded to bitch him out. Although we couldn't her here because they were too far away, we could still see the speed at which Alberta's mouth was moving. He had an embarrassed look on his face and she slapped him one more time before walking away. Adrian scrambled off the ground and grabbed himself before running back up to my room. We were all on the floor laughing by this point.

"Never again." He growled, putting his clothes back on.

We all laughed some more before setting back down into our game.

"Rose truth or dare?" Adrian asked me. I knew this wouldn't end well.

"Dare, of course." I scoffed. He smiled evilly.

"I dare you to be naked for the rest of the game." He smirked.

Dimitri roared at him and tried to lunge. I grabbed him around the neck and held on. I kissed up and down his neck, attempting to calm him down. "Shhhh..." I cooed. I turned to Adrian. "Think of something else. Cause I can't hold Dimitri back forever." I told him.

"Fine. Only underwear." Adrian sighed, not wanting to settle.

"Pay attention, because this is a once in a life time thing." I said and stood up on the bed. I slowly took off my white baby tee to reveal my deep purple victoria's secret push up bra with black lace trim. I then turned around and slid down my white cotton shorts to show my personalized black lace undies. Scrawled across the but in little diamonds was _Mrs. Belikova. _All, and I mean all, the boys stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

Adrian groaned. "Walking. Boner." He gasped out as he fell off his chair. Dimitri pulled me down into his arms and kissed me hard, his hands roaming all over my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and weaved my fingers through his hair, holding him to me.

"I love your underwear." Dimitri whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck. I giggled and nipped at his lip. I lead his hands down to my ass, where he squeezed.

"Really?" I asked with a proud smile. "I got a few more too." I told him. I really did, one said _Dimitri's Playground_, one said, _Property of Dimitri_, and the last one said, _I 'heart' Guardian Belikov,_ the_ 'heart' _was an actual heart.

"Nice underwear, Rose!" Mia said, giggling. Everyone else was looking at me with amusement, except Adrian, who just looks pissed about the whole situation.

"You've been with Dimitri as a real couple for what... 'a month and a half.' Yet you already have underwear that say Mrs. Belikova?" Lissa said shaking her head with an amused smile. She knew how much I loved Dimitri, she just liked to joke about it with me.

I shivered a little and Dimitri wrapped me in his duster to keep me warm. Adrian made a noise of protest. "Hey! Quite hiding the view!" Adrian complained. Dimitri growled at him.

"It's okay baby..." I said, patting Dimitri's chest. "Your get to look _and _touch." I smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, but I could tell he was still glaring at Adrian over my head. "Christian, truth or dare?" I asked him, trying to distract Adrian and Dimitri from there stare-down match.

"Umm Truth." He said.

"Describe your biggest fantasy."

"Christian looked flustered. "Umm... Well I guess it would be a some S&M with Lissa..." Christian blushed.

"Oooohh! Kinky Christian. Maybe I'll join and we can have a _menage a trois_." I giggled, wiggling my eyebrows. Dimitri growled and Christian looked like he was going to faint. I started laughing at Christian's fear of Dimitri. "Moving on..." I giggled, pretending to whip my tears away. "Liss?" I asked.

"Oh uh well probably making a sex tape?" She shrugged.

I snorted. "Been there, done that." Everyone but Dimitri's jaws dropped.

Adrian actually fell off his chair, again. "YOU. HAVE. A. SEX. TAPE!" He gasped. I laughed and nodded, hugging Dimitri. Adrian jumped up and started rummaging through my stuff. "Has to be here somewhere..." He mumbled, looking thought my drawers.

"No it actually isn't." I laughed and shook my head. It was actually in Dimitri's room, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Actually now that I mentioned it, he could get in a bunch of trouble if someone found it.

"Probably in _his _room..." Adrian mumbled to himself. _Crazy..._

"HEY CRAZY!" I yelled. Adrian looked up. "You'll never find it. So I'd just stop thinking about it." I laughed as Adrian's face fell.

"Anyway on to... Eddie." I said in surprise, pointing to him.

He gasped in fake shock. "Who me?" He asked.

"Ya you Vagina-boob!" I laughed. Everyone cracked up laughing.

"What is wrong with this school!" Lissa cried in a joking manner. "We have teachers and students together, kids having threesomes, people making sex tapes, kids calling each other vagina boobs, people running around naked, and sex crazed teens... I mean granted that most of those things are Rose and Dimitri-"

"Hey!" Dimitri and I yelled.

"But still!" Lissa gasped.

"God just thing if boys and girls were seperated. Just think of what the we would resort to..." Mia shook her head.

"I bet there would be some horny lesbians up in this bitch!" I said.

"Well girls and boys aren't meant to be sepreate." Lissa said hugging Christian.

"No, boys are meant to be on top of girls!" I giggled and pulled Dimitri on top of me for a long passionate kiss.

"Right..." Lissa rolled her eyes _again. _"Anyways, Eddie answer the question." She said, looking at him.

"Uh, sex with Mia, in a little school girl outfit, in Stan's class." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Why, Stan's class?" Mia asked lightly holding on to his hand. God, she is so... Dainty.

"I don't know... It was a dream." Eddie shrugged.

"_Wet dream!" _I coughed. Everyone cracked up again.

"Adrian..." I said, wryly. I know this is going to involve me and I don't know if I can hold Dimitri back from kicking his ass this time.

"Well... Anything that involves Rose in a naughty outfit is pretty good for me... Help-" Adrian was cut off by Dimitri punching him in the face. Oh it was a good punch too. His whole eye had already started to swell up and it was bright red, starting to turn purplish.

"GO BABE!" I cheered, jumping up and down on my bed and clapping my hands together. After he was done Dimitri came back to me and swept me off my feet and into his arms. I clasped my hands around his neck and pushed my lips on his. "Why thank ya'll for defending my honor." I said in a southern drawl. Dimitri kissed my lips once again.

"Anytime Roza." Dimitri chuckled.

"HEY! Over here! Anyone care that I have a black eye!" Adrian complained, trying to get our attention.

"Your lucky you don't have a broken nose..." Dimitri growled.

"Or worse." I threatened. Lissa sighed and got off the couch. She kneeled in front of Adrian and I felt the hot and cold sensation of her spirit. I looked up to see Adrian only with a smirk on his face, no black eye, not even a scratch.

"Liss..." I groaned. "Don't heal his dumb ass. He needs too learn a lesson!"

Lissa just shrugged and took her place next to _Sparky: the Wonder Fire_. Ha, new name for Christian, I gotta start writing these down.

Dimitri sat us back down on the bed and we started heavily making out. Gotta love my Comrade.

"Alright I am going to say that truth or dare is done for now. We can resume later if need be- Rose, Dimitri! Are you two listening!" She yelled at us. We were still kissing.

I pulled away long enough to say, "Um-hum.. Ya." Then went back to kissing. We pulled back after one last kiss and Dimitri and I got up. "Ya we can pick up a new game later... Maybe hide and seek?" I asked with a hopeful smile. Hide and seek, like most games, was my shit.

"Ya sure..." everyone agreed and filed out of my room. Dimitri was about to go to but I pulled him back by the hand.

"And where do you think your going?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him. He gave me that adorable half smile and set his hands on my waist.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I have shift at three a.m., Baby. Last time I stay here with that shift you woke up when I got out bed." I gave him the old big watery eyes and pouty lips... Like that his resolve crumbled. Dimitri softly kissed my lips and ran his hands through my hair. "It's scary how much control you have over me." He smiled and lead me over to the bed. He grabbed some of his old sweat pants that he left here a while ago and put them on and took off his shirt. I took his freshly worn shirt and put it after taking off my bra.

I loved wearing his shirts right after he worn them because they smelled most like him. "Love you, Comrade." I yawned as I snuggled into bed with him. he pulled me close against him and kissed my head.

"I love you too, Roza." he sighed. Those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep in the arms of my Russian god.

* * *

><p>Soooooooooo... What did ya think? This is kind of an creative outlet for Just Normal Vampire Life, because as you can see I have been having trouble finding inspiration for that story. So this is to get my creative juices flowing. I really hope you guys like it. The whole story is going to be like this. Just little one shots about the games that our favorite dhampirs and moroi play. I love you all... Keep me inspired by reviewing. Hugs and kisses...<p>

-Adri


	2. Hide and Go Seek

My apologies in advances. You all know i love you guys so much! Just make sure you review... It makes me happy :)!

-Adri

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 ROSE'S POV<p>

I awoke to find my bed empty. "Damn it!" I growled. I just wanted Dimitri. I hopped up out of bed and did my usual morning stretches. I stripped down naked and made my way to my bathroom, to take a quick shower. I went through my usual shower procedure before getting out and drying off. I decided I was going to have a little fun with my fellow vampire friends today. I slipped on some bright blue lacy panties and a bright blue bra with black lace trim and headed back into the bathroom. I kneeled down and reached under the sink and fished around for a little while before finding what I was looking for... Ah-ha! Golden blonde box dye. This would be good.

I painted the dye all over my hair and waited about forty minutes for the dye to set in. Then I jumped back into the shower and washed out the excess. "Oh my GOD!" I screamed. My whole head was blonde. I looked freaken hilarious. I blew dried my hair out and straightened it all out so that it hung down to a little above my waist. Next I started on my makeup. I did my usual black eyeliner and black mascara, then I slightly lightened my eyebrows before walking back into my bedroom. I rummaged through my drawers in my desk tell I produced some beautiful ocean blue eye contacts. I quickly slipped them in my eyes before walking back over to my wardrobe.

I picked my super distressed jean shorts and my super tight see through white tank top. Nice and slutty. I wrapped my leather belt around my waist and secured it with my _Fleur de Lis _belt buckle. Then I grabbed my cowboy boots and cowboy hat. **(Pic. on Profile!)** Aw! I looked so cute. I spritzed some perfume on my body before hopping out the door.

I ran as fast as I could to Dimitri's patrol area and waited for his shit to finish up. He usually walked through here on the way to the commons. Sure enough, five minutes later Dimitri walked right through the clearing I was standing in. I smiled and strutted up to him.

"Hi." I said, changing my voice a little and giving him a sultry smile. His eyes widened in lust and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey there." He said, his Russian accent stronger. Oh my god he was totally hitting on me, and he didn't know who I was! Ugh, what a bastard.

"What's your name, stranger?" I asked, setting my hand on his bicep and flirting back.

"Dimitri Belikov, and you?" He asked, giving me the sexy half smile.

"Ugh, Daisy... Ya." I smiled back. Before I knew it he had swept me up in his arms and kissed my neck. I almost started crying. How could he do this to me! If this Daisy girl wasn't actually me he would be cheating on me.

"Let me guess-" He murmured kissing my ear. "Daisy _Hathaway._" He smiled and kissed my lips again. I squealed and wrapped my arms and legs around him, changing our positions.

"YOU KNEW! OH COMRADE I THOUGH YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!" I yelled and kissed him all over. He knew all along it was me.

"Of course I did Roza, I know you." He kissed my lips. "I know your smile..." He touched my lips. "Your body shape..." His hands trailed down my body to my hips. "Your eyes..." He kissed both my eyelids. "Weather they be brown or blue..." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Oh Comrade..." I sighed as he kissed up and down my neck. He finally set me down and wrapped his arm around me and pushed it in the back pocket of my jean shorts and dragged me along towards the commons. "Wait, what are you doing what if someone sees us?" I asked him.

"Well now that your in disguise I can flaunt our relationship all I want." He smiled and kissed my hand, then continued to walk, taking me with him.

We arrived at the table ten minutes later to find five very shocked faces. Mia, Lissa, and Eddie were looking at us in disgust, Adrian was looking at me in awe, and Christian was just plane shocked. We sat down at the table me in Dimitri's lap.

Liss was first to jump up.

"HOW COUL-" She started to yell at Dimitri when I cut here off.

"Shhhh! Liss it's me!" I whisper yelled to make sure that no one else saw. Her eyes widened in shock, then in realization.

"Ro-" I shook my head at her.

"Daisy." I winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Daisy... When did your hair turn blonde?" She asked with a slightly crazy look.

"Liss, don't worry about it! This is going to wash out next time I take a shower... I am just doing this so that Dimitri and I can be together in public with out getting in trouble." I explained to them. My eyes shifted side to side to make sure no one heard me. Thankfully no one was looking at our group, they were all invested in there own personal drama.

"Soooo... On to a less weird subject. What game are we going to play today? I mean it is saturday!" Eddie asked.

"HIDE AND GO PEEK!" I squealed and buried myself in Dimitri's chest. Everyone looked at me like I was mentally retarded, which was probably half true.

"Roza, I believe that the correct term is hide and go _seek_." Dimitri chuckled and kissed my temple.

"NOT IT!" I screamed quickly. Everyone followed soon after except Dimitri and Adrian.

"Okay, so Dimitri and Adrian are 'it'. Ready set go!" Lissa said taking off, everyone following close behind.

"Bi bi, Comrade!" I said kissing Dimitri's lips quickly, leaving him with Adrian at the table.

Now to find the perfect hiding spot.

DIMITRI'S POV

Here I was left, with Adrian Ivashkov. We both sat there glaring at each other. I didn't hate Adrian, per se, but I didn't like the kid either. I mean he was trying to take my beautiful, sweet, sweet Roza from me, and well he was a drunk loser.

"Belikov." Adrian spat, glaring at me.

"Ivashkov." I nodded back with a glare.

We lapsed back into silence for a few minutes. "Well since we are on a team what do you say we make this interesting?" He asked me with a cocky look. I raised my eyebrow, signaling him to go on. "If I find Rose I get a kiss, not some cheek thing, like an actual kiss and I get to take her on a date." I leaned back in my chair and stared at him.

"And if I win?" I asked. i really shouldn't be betting Roza like this, but I also loved any chance to kick Adrian's ass.

"I will pay for a _romantic _vacation for the whole group. Of course I will go, but I won't bother either you or Rose once." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him, I knew I really shouldn't do this but... Oh what the hell!

"Deal." I said, holding my hand out for Adrian to shake it. Adrian took it and shook. I squeezed his hand a little too hard and he flinched. "But Ivashkov, I don't loose." I smiled maliciously at him. He flinched again.

"What ever you say, Belikov." Adrian said, ripping his hand out out of my grasp and taking off out of the cafeteria. I sighed and got out of my seat.

_Were would Roza be? _I thought to myself, as I started walking. My main goal was to find her, and if I found people along the way it would be a bonus. I decided to look in the forested area around the school first. If Roza was in here she would probably be up in the trees, so I kept my head up searching.

After a few minutes I heard a rustling to my left. I whipped my head around and walked towards the rustling, when Mia stepped out from behind a bush and walked right into me. She had some mud smudged on her shirt, a twig in her fizzed up blonde hair, and a soggy magazine in her hand.

"Mia?" I asked.

She groaned. "I give up! This game sucks. I have been out here for like two hours!" She yelled at me.

I rose my eyebrow at her. "It's only been twenty minutes..." I told her. She then grabbed my hand and touched it to her shoulder.

"Out! Now if you find Eddie tell him I'll be in my room painting my nails." She growled and pushed me aside, storming up to her dorm. I wonder if she knew she didn't have to hide out in the forest, she could have just hid in her room. I sighed and shook my head. One down, four to go.

I kept making me way though the trees until I came upon a very special place, the cabin. I was gravitated towards it and found myself entering Roza and I's sacred place. The last time we had been here was the previous Sunday, oh that was a good day. She had brought chocolate covered strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce... Mmmm- Oh fuck, I was getting turned on just thinking about it. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts and entered the cabin.

I was shocked at what I saw. The cabin was _clean. _The last time we had been her we had left it quite a mess, but nope, all clean now. The bed was made, the whipped cream and chocolate syrup was cleaned up, the burnt candles were gone. It looked like how it did when Tasha inhabited it.

On the table was a note addressed to me.

_Comrade... _It read. Well, now I know who this is from.

_I came here to hide but then I realized that you also would come here first. Well I saw what a mess we made last time so I decided to clean it up a little before I left. Don't laugh at me, I can be domestic when I want! I'm waiting, come find me. Until next time Baby. _

_I love you. _

_Roza_

I laughed. I loved the thought of Rose being _domestic_, it was a funny thought. Well, actually it was a very sexy thought. _Roza, just in a little apron and heels (and nothing else) baking in a kitchen an- _Fuck, I really need to get laid. I picked up the little note and shoved it in my pocket before heading out of the cabin and going back to look for Roza.

ROSE POV

I sprinted from the table and headed out into the woods. I ran as fast as I could and skidded to a halt in front of Dimitri and I's special place. I quietly crept inside and surveyed the room before deciding it was safe.

Oh fuck Dimitri and I left a HUGE mess. _Dimitri..._ I remembered. He would definitely be looking here first. "SHIT FUCKERS!" I growled and raked my hand through my long dark locks. Oh well, might as well clean up while I'm here. I trashed all the old burnt down candles, the old bottle of whipped cream and the old bottle of chocolate syrup. I then moved on to the bed. I changed the sheets and made the bed nicely, then threw out the old sheets. Then I wrote Dimitri a little note.

Finally happy with my work, I ran out of there like a bat out of hell. I quickly sprinted out of the forest and found myself in the commons. Wouldn't you know it the only other person there was Jesse Zelkos. Ah hell no!

He sauntered up to me, a lazy smile plastered on his face. "Hey there, Baby." He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. What a little Moroi prick! I'll show him.

"Hey there." I giggled and struggled to push the bile back down my throat.

"Are you-" WHAM! I socked him as hard as I could in the nose. He fell backwards, passing out immediately.

"KO!" I yelled in a boxing announcers voice and did a little victory dance. "I'm good! I'm good! Who's good?" I asked myself. "Oh right, I'M GOOD!" I yelled shaking my butt. I quickly grabbed Jesse by the back of his pants and dragged him over to the large flag pole in the middle of the quad. I hopped into the planter surrounding the flag pole and strung the St. Vladimir's flag down the pole.

I grabbed the flag hook and strung it through Jesse's underwear. Next I dragged his pants down and pulled them completely off. I finally yanked Jesse up the pole and secured the rope so that he wouldn't slide back down. Oh my god, I am amazing, I thought to myself as I stared up at my work.

I then remembered that I was in a major game of hide and go seek. I quickly took off to my room.

DIMITRI'S POV

I really had no idea where to look for Rose next. She could be anywhere, and St. Vald's has a huge campus. As I was walking towards the commons I saw a human shaped shadow in front of me. I quickly jumped at the figure to find Christian there with a smug smile on his face. He held up his hands, signaling for me to wait.

"I've already been caught!" He yelled and flinched, waiting for me to tackle him. I relaxed my stance and rose an eyebrow at him. "Really, I swear. Adrian got me. I'm just looking for Lissa now." He explained to me.

"Alright fine, get out of here." I said, letting him pass me.

"My pleasure." He bowed, gave me his favorite smirk, and ran off. I shook my head, what a strange kid. I continued on my path and finally exited the woods and entered the commons. I made my way though the commons and almost exited through the other side when Adrian popped out of the brush. He was completely out of breath and had a similar look to Mia, twigs in his hair, dirt on his shirt, ect.

"Damn that little fucker is fast." Adrian mumbled to himself before finally noticing me. I was about to ask him who he was talking about when I heard groaning. Both Adrian and I's heads snapped upwards towards where the moaning was coming from. There hooked to the top of the flag pole was Jesse Zelkos. His pants were off and he was only half conscious.

Adrian and I looked at each other. "Rose." We said at the same time. It was the only explanation.

"Should we get him down?" Adrian asked.

"Naaa..." I responded, looking up at the little shit again. "He should be good where he is."

"Did you find anyone?" Adrian asked me.

"Just Mia." I told him. "Did you find anyone beside Christian?" I asked.

He looked at me, confused. "I never found Christian." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Then why wou- OH." I cut myself off. "Damn that little bastard! He lied to me. Ugh and I didn't tag him." I growled to myself.

"Way to get played, Belikov. And no I haven't found anyone. I almost got Lissa but DAMN that girl is fast as fuck."

I nodded and began to walk away. There was no reason to stand around with a drunk.

I decided that the next best place to look would be inside some rooms.

After looking through all the rooms in the science and math building and half of the novice dorms I decided to just go straight to Roza's dorm. Maybe she got tired and decided to take a nap... I grabbed her key out of my pocket and stuck it in the hole... Haha, that's what she said... Roza's room was just how she usually left it, messy. On her unmade bed was another note.

_Comrade... _it read.

_Well I guess I am just two steps ahead of you if your reading this note right now. Tisk, tisk, Comrade. Don't tell me you're loosing your touch. You really need to come and find me baby... Unless you want me to get lonely ;). Time is ticking comrade. I'm waiting. _

_Love,_

_Your Roza _

God damn it. So close, yet so far.

ROSE'S POV

I was on my way to my next hiding spot after my small trip to my room, planing another trick. God, I am amazing. I spotted some movement to my right and quickly spun on my heel. There, lurking around the side of the girls Moroi dorms was Christian Ozera. I smirked. He hadn't noticed me yet. I quickly snuck up behind him and screamed, "THIS IS FOR MADONNA!" before jumping on his back. He shrieked and fell into the planter in front of the building, with me on top of him. I straddled him and pulled his hands behind his back as he bucked, trying to get me off of him.

"GET OFF OF ME LARD ASS!" He screamed as I pushed his face into the dirt and ripped off his long sleeve tee-shirt and his undershirt. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed into the dirt as I used his long sleeve shirt to knot his hands together and his undershirt to gag him.

"I OWN YOU, BITCH!" I yelled before letting out a victory call. I rolled him over and yanked his pants off and tied them tightly around his ankles. I pulled a sharpie out of my pocket and sat on top of Christian as I wrote a message on his stomach. Finally happy with yet another prank and yanked off my own shirt. Christian's eyes widened in terror. I rolled my eyes at him and tied his right arm to one of the sprinkler heads so that he would have no chance to get away. Finally I leaned really close to his face and burped. He screamed into his gag and squirmed trying to get away from my burp.

I laughed an evil laugh and ran away, leaving him in the planter.

DIMITRI'S POV

So Rose's room was a bust. God, that woman was good. I decided my next stop would be the moroi dorms. Hopefully Christian and Lissa would be hiding in there somewhere, and if I'm lucky, Rose would be too. Just as I was about to enter the Moroi girl's dorms I heard struggling and muffled yells to my right. I turned and scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of place. I went to go into the dorms when the bushes in the planter next to me rustled. My eyebrows drew together in confusion as I took a closer look. My eyes widened at what I saw. There in the bushes was none other than Christian. His feet and hands were bound with his own clothes, his mouth was gagged, and he was attached to one of the sprinkler heads in the planter. I quickly bent down and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

Christian panted while I smirked at him. "Your girlfriend is insane!" He cried as he struggled in his confines. Oh Roza, what have you done now? I thought to myself as I studied the writing on Christian's stomach.

_I knew you'd find my next victim Comrade! Love you Baby!_

I took a deep breath and stood back up.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Christian called.

I smirked at him. "Yea I can. By the way, your out." I called as I went into the moroi dorms.

I headed to Mia's room first. I barged into the room to see Eddie kissing Mia. Eddie was only in a pair of Spiderman briefs while Mia thankfully was still wearing a shirt over her underwear. They both broke apart Mia turned bright red and Eddie's eyes bulged out of his head. He ran over to the window and hopped out. It wasn't a very high drop, it was only the second story. I followed and jumped out the window after him. He had already taken off into a sprint. I headed out after him.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" He called to me as he zig-zagged through the school buildings. I laughed as some of the students stared at us in shock. Most of them laughed. Finally I cornered him in Kirova's office.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS GUARDIAN BELIKOV, MR. CASTILE!" She screamed as I chased Eddie around the room. "AND MR. CASTILE, WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!" She yelled in outrage.

"My apologies Miss Kirova. Ed-er-Mr. Castile is in violation of the dress code." I panted as I tried to catch Eddie. He let out a victory yell as he wormed past me and out of the room.

"CAN'T TOUCH THIS! NA NA NA NA NA-NA NA-NA! CAN'T TOUCH THIS! OH!" He screamed as he sprinted through the Administrative office building. I chased him out of the building and back into the forest.

He screamed bloody murder as I tackled him to the ground football style. Eddie squirmed underneath me before realizing he had lost.

"Mmmm... Comrade, you should do that to me more often." I heard Roza purr. I rolled off Eddie and our heads shot up to see my blonde Roza leaning up against a tree with her man-eater smile on, about twenty feet from Eddie and I. She had some how lost her cowboy hat and her SHIRT! I growled at the sight of her bright blue bra.

"Well ain't that a sight for sore eyes..." Another voice said. Eddie, Rose, and I's heads snapped to see Adrian standing on the opposite side of the clearing. A smirk was plastered on his face also. God, these kids where cocky. "By the way, I finally caught Lissa." He said, turning to me. I nodded and we all turned back to Rose... who was now no where to be found.

"DAMNIT IVASHKOV!" I growled and pushed myself off the ground and took off in Rose's direction, leaving Eddie behind. I could hear the patter of Adrian's feet running behind me.

I finally stopped running. No point in chasing air. Five minutes later, Adrian came to a staggering halt next to me. He set his hands on his knees and panted.

'She's gone." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Damn..." He panted.

Adrian and I spent three more hours looking for Rose but she was no where to be found. It was alms lunch time by now. So Adrian and I headed to the cafeteria. Lissa, Mia, Eddie, and Christian where all at our usual table. The only person missing was Rose.

"Still no sign of Rose?" Asked Lissa as we sat down.

"No there has been many signs, we just can't catch her." I sighed. She nodded and picked at her salad.

"Damn Belikov you really know how to pick em. Shit, I mean she tackled me into a planter and did you see what she did to Jesse? That was some crazy shit man." Christian shook his head as he put his arm around Lissa. Everyone chuckled, my Roza was definitely a wild one.

We all quickly finished up our lunches. I quickly did another sweep of the room. Rose wasn't one to miss meals.

She, once again, was no where in sight. Our group decided to split up again to do our own things, then we would meet up for dinner.

I slowly made my way up to my dorm room. I passed Jesse, who was still up on the flag pole, on my way.

"CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN! HEY! HELP ME OUT HERE!" Jesse yelled as I passed. I just chuckled and shook my head.

I finally got up to my room and stuck my key into the hole, haha, that's what she said... Anyway what I saw in my room made me stop in my tracks.

Roza was lying on my bed, her long chocolate locks where sprawled out around her. She only had on a red lacy pair of panties and over her breasts well... They were covered in whipped cream and in the center she had two little red strawberries.

She licked her plump, pink lips and looked up at me through her long, thick lashes. "Finally." She purred. "I've been waiting for you." She gave me that super sexy smile that almost made me cum on the spot.

I was frozen, my eyes where trained on her body. She gave a sexy little giggle. "Are you going to come eat this off me or am I going to have to have it all myself." She giggled and stuck her finger in the whipped cream. She then brought it up to her plump lips and stuck it in her mouth. "Mmmmm..." She moaned, her deep chocolate eyes locked with mine. Well, I guess she took her blue contacts out. I finally ran to her, ripping my shirt off on the way. I took a big mouthful of whipped cream off of her plump right breast, moaning as the sweet cream touched my taste buds.

"I think I got you babe." I mumbled against her warm, sweet, skin.

"Ahhhh..." She moaned out and threw her head back as I pulled the strawberry off her nipple, holding on to her nipple a little longer than necessary. "I thing you did too, Baby." She panted and wrapped her legs around my waist.

XxXxX

We walked into the cafeteria after a good few hours in my room. It was around dinner time so everyone would be in the cafe now. Rose's hair was no longer blonde and of course her eyes where back to brown. Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian all gave us wry looks as we walked to the table with post sex glow. Adrian was fuming as we sat down next to each other. Normally Rose would be on my lap, but of course it would look a little odd for a student to sit down on her mentors lap. So we settled for sitting next to each other, my hand on her thigh, under the table.

"Well you finally found the psycho, where was she?" Christian asked me. Rose growled at him and gave him a dirty look.

"Probably in Belikov's pants." Adrian mumbled and pulled out his ever infamous silver flask.

"Just in my room. Don't ask me why?" I told him.

They all looked to Rose for answers. She shrugged. "I never thought he would look there, well he did." She said. It wasn't a complete lie. Every seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Well Belikov you won the bet, you got Rose!" Adrain slurred.

Rose's head slowly turned towards me, her eyes narrowed. "What is he talking about, Comrade?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Ugh..." I stuttered.

"Oh what, he didn't tell you? We bet on you and who would find you first. If I would have won, we would have had a nice long date and make out session." Adrian said, rating me out.

Rose looked at me in outrage. She threw my hand off of her thigh and jumped up from the table.

"Wait, Baby." I whispered, looking around to make sure no one heard. She looked at me skeptically and sat back down. "You haven't heard what I bet you for, and what we're getting..." I told her.

She looked at me expectantly. "Adrian is giving us an all expenses paid _romantic_ vacation." I told her.

She got an excited look in her eye. "OH COMRADE!" She squealed grabbing my hand tightly. I could tell she wanted to do much more but couldn't because she was surrounded by her peers.

"God dammit. Even when he bets her in a bet against me, she still comes crawling back." Adrian grumbled and took another long drink from his flask. Rose didn't seem to hear him, she was too busy giving me sexy looks.

"So we going on vacation?" Eddie asked in a Borat voice.

"We're going on a vacation." I confirmed.

* * *

><p>Attention readers, Please put down your pitchforks, knives, bats, hedge trimmers, and other deadly weapons!<p>

I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories. To tell you the truth I am so busy it's sickening. I literally get home from school and pass out! But I'm am really going to try and update all my stories, including your favorite, Just Normal Vampire Life! Just stay with me. I'm really going to try and kick ass on updating my stories. Oh and if you want to know I have two new all human stories in the works for our favorite characters, Rose and Dimitri! So tell me how you feel by REVIEWING!

Love you guys like chocolate milk!,

-Adri


	3. I never

So I was originally going to have this story T, but I really couldn't resist a little M scene and I didn't want to break up the story with an **M scene **warning! **SO THERE IS A M SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER**! Anyways, Awesome possum... Hehe me gusta possums y sugar gliders... if you don't know what that means then you aren't very bilingual. Any who, onto the story.

* * *

><p>ROSE'S POV<p>

"Hello my little snow bunny. How are you today?" An _über_sexy voice asked as two arms snaked around my waist.

"Hummm..." I hummed and snuggled back into Dimitri's warm hold. I could see why he called me snow bunny. I was wearing white jeans, a white sweater, a white scarf, white mittens, white earmuffs, and white moon boots **(Pic. on Profile)**. I quickly turned in Dimitri's hold and wrapped my arms around his waist. I batted my long doll like lashes at him. "I'm doing great now." I smiled and kissed his lips lightly as little snow flakes frittered down from the sky. It was definitely a kodiak moment.

"Ewww! Come on guys I know you love each other and all but really your giving me a cavity." Christian complained as he kicked a pile of snow at Adrian, effectively covering him in snow and putting out his cigarette. Adrian just looked around, confused.

I humphed and snuggled into Dimitri's chest. Well, I also flipped Christian off. I hopped up into Dimitri's arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He placed his hands on my bum to support me.

Our little group was waited on the air strip for the jet to finish loading before we took off for Aspin, Colorado. As you can guess this is the romantic vacation that Adrian planned for us. We were staying at the Ivaskov's winter vacation home there. Dimitri and I would definitely get nice and snuggly, if you know what I mean.

I quickly slid down Dimitri and took a step away. The guardians escorting and watching us on our trip would be arriving soon. I really wasn't looking foreword to them coming. Luckily all the guardians that were going knew about Dimitri and I's relationship, but it still didn't mean they approved.

Ten minutes later we were all loaded on the plane and ready to take off. The five guardians, including Alberta, Stan, Celeste, Emil, and Mikhail, were sitting in front, Liss and Christian were in the next row across from Eddie and Mia, and finally Adrian was sitting across from Dimitri and I, perfect... Note the sarcasm.

Finally, the plane was up in the air. I stretched, yawned, and snuggled into Dimitri's side as he read his damn book. He took the arm closest to me and wrapped it around me while holding his book in the other.

A while later I became bored. Everyone was being quite! Dimitri was still reading the stupid book, Christian was sleeping with his head on Lissa's lap while she too read a retarded book and listened to music, both Mia and Eddie were listening to there ipods, and Adrian was passed out, lying on the floor in front of his seat.

I smiled evilly to myself and yanked the book out of Dimitri's hand and tossed it on the floor. As Dimitri started to protest I got on his lap and put my finger to his lips. "Shhhh..." I shushed quietly. I softly slide my hands down his chest while licking my lips. I quickly slid them back up and into his hair and pulled him closer to me. "Make sure you're quite Baby." I whispered in his ear before sliding down onto my knees in front of him. I softly stroked the bulge in his jeans. I looked up at him though my long eyelashes just in time to see him groan. This was gonna be fun. I quickly glanced over to Adrian, just to make sure he wasn't awake, then slowly unzipped Dimitri's pants.

I pulled Dimitri's massive hard on out and immediately brought it to my mouth and started sucking. I heard Dimitri's teeth clench together and I internally grinned in satisfaction. I lapped my tongue against his dick as I pushed it deeper into my throat. I pulled him out of my mouth to take a quick breath but Dimitri was having none of that. He weaved his fingers into my lush hair and forced my mouth back down on his cock, shoving it down my throat, causing my eyes to water and my throat to spasm around his impressive size. I gagged a little until my throat muscles relaxed. I gave Dimitri a sexy look with my eyes before deep throating him. I could tell by the way that he was quietly groaning that he liked it a lot.

I could hear his breath start to speed up, alerting me that he was going to cum. I bobbed my head up and down on him, faster and faster, while trying not to give myself whiplash. "Yea Baby. Just like that." Dimitri whispered, holding my hair back as I continued to suck him off. I looked up at him as I pushed him down my throat. His head was thrown back in pleasure and his eyes were sealed shut. His jaw was clenched and the muscles in his neck were jutting out. I loved having this kind of control over him. I hummed around his massive size and kept my eyes on him, looking for and different reactions. I felt his member start to vibrate. I couldn't wait to taste the delicious flavor of his cum.

I pulled him out of my mouth only to shove him back into my mouth. He was about to burst. And he did. All over me. On my mouth, in my mouth, on my face, on my neck, all over my hands. He looked down on me and his eyes widened in shock. I smiled my "man eater" smile and started licking my fingers in a sexual way.

"Mmmmm... How much were you holding in Comrade?" I quietly giggled.

He smirked, "Only about, hum, twelve hours worth." He started stuffing himself back into his pants just as Alberta walked by. She glanced at us, turned away, then whipped her head around to stared at the two of us again. Well this was awkward. Me kneeling on the floor, in front of Dimitri, with his cum all over my face and hands, and him, desperately trying to shove himself back inside his pants. Her eyes widened and they turned extremely angry.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" She yelled. Wow, I have never heard Alberta curse until now. I looked around, some how no one had noticed. Alberta yanked me up by the shoulder, as I giggled and continued to lick my fingers. "Go clean yourself up!" She pushed, literally pushed me towards the bathroom. As I walked away, Alberta started up again. "I swear to god, Belikov... Just because I think it's adorable that you two are going out, doesn't mean she can give you" Her voice lowered, "oral sex.." I burst out laughing as I walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. It was hilarious to hear Alberta say things like fuck and oral sex. I could still hear Alberta shouting from inside.

I giggled a little and looked at myself in the mirror. This only caused more giggles. There was white stuff all over my face and neck, my hands were pretty much clean by now. I turned on the water for the sink and washed my hands again and threw some water on my face, scrubbing the cum off. I went into Lissa's makeup bag that she always left in the jets bathroom. I grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth. Its not like I didn't love the taste of Dimitri, cause well, I do, but its always better to come out of the bathroom more refreshed then you came in.

I fixed up my makeup a little and took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom. I walked a few rows up an smiled at Dimitri before sitting down right on his lap.

Just as I was about to speak, Lissa popped out of her seat. "LETS HAVE A SUPER AWESOME FUN DANCE PARTY YEAH!" She screamed and ran to the front of the jet. The top half of my body fell to the seat next to me, so that I was sprawled out across Dimitri and the seat next to him, and groaned.

"Oh god... Not another super fun awesome dance party yeah." Christian groaned.

"SUPER _AWESOME FUN_ DANCE PARTY YEAH!" Lissa corrected. It almost look as if she was vibrating.

"Liss, did you drink red bull again?" I asked her.

She ignored me and pressed some buttons on the sound system, making In the Dark by DEV blast through the speakers.

_On my waist, through my hair_  
><em>Think about it when you touch me there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes, here you are<em>  
><em>All alone dancing in the dark<em>...

Lissa screamed at the top of her lungs, rubbing her hands all over her body in a weird way. Mia and Eddie also jumped up and started dancing to the beat. I sat there and shook my head at them as they danced, _if only they knew what that song was about..._

Adrian finally started to come around and wake up out of his drunken haze towards the middle of the song, but he didn't stand up to dance, he just looked happy to watch Mia and Lissa dance... Perv.

"Come on Rose, get up... AND DANCE!" Lissa said dramatically as she shook around to the beat.

"Yes, _Rose_, please dance..." Adrian chuckled. He sounded like a cereal rapist.

I smirked at Lissa. "Do you even know what this song is about?" I asked her. Eddie, Mia, and Lissa stopped dancing. They looked at me confused and shook their heads.

I was silent for a few seconds before yelling. "MASTURBATION!" Lissa, Mia, and Eddie's jaws dropped, Christian full on started laughing, Dimitri chuckled, and Adrian spewed the vodka he was sipping all over.

"ROSE!" Alberta yelled in outrage.

"WHAT? It's not a bad thing, I just thought they should know what they are dancing to..."

"I'd like to see you _dance in the dark_ for me, Little Dhampir." Adrian said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"The only person I dance in the dark for is Dimitri." I giggled. Dimitri chuckled again and softly ran his fingers through my hair.

All of my friends groaned while Alberta yelled, "ROSE!" again.

I just shrugged while Lissa went to change the song.

_PARTY ROCK_  
><em>YEA<em>  
><em>Whoa!<em>  
><em>LET'S GO!<em>  
><em>Party rock is in the house tonight<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>  
><em>And we gonna make you lose your mind<em>  
><em>Everybody just have a good time<em>

"Oh shit! Shufflin time!" I scream and jumped up. Lissa smirked. She knew I could resist shuffling.

We danced the rest of the flight. I even got Dimitri to dance with me a little after some persuasion, of course.

"Please fasten your seat belts lady's and gentlemen, the plane will be descending in fifteen minutes." One of the flight attendants said, making sure everyone was sitting again. I think she was pissed by our super fun awesome dance party yeah!

I held Dimitri's hand as the plane descended into Colorado. I was literally shaking with excitement as the plane bounced down on the ground. We exited the plane to the private section of the Colorado International Airport. I guess having Adrian Ivashkov as a friend did have its benefits. We helped unload our suitcases before piling into the SUV's waiting for us. It literally took forever to finally make it to Adrian's house, but when we finally did, it didn't disappoint.

It was humongous and extremely beautiful **(Pic on Profile)**. As soon as the SUV came to a stop on the icy driveway I jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. I threw the door open and scoped out the house. I needed to grab Dimitri and I the best and most private bedroom they had.

My god the inside of this house was beautiful. I'd admire the house later, though. I sprinted up the dark wood staircase and down the long hard wood floor hall until I arrived at the end of the hall. I pushed through the dark wood double door and found myself in what must be the master bedroom. Large, _check_, beautiful, _check_, secluded, _check_, sound proof...I ran over to the closest wall and knocked, solid, _check_. This room was perfect. I walked over to the big desk in the room and pulled out a marker, a piece of paper, and some tape.

I scrawled _ROSE AND DIMITRI'S ROOM _on the paper and taped it on to one of the double doors at the entrance to the room.

I ran back down the stair case to see everyone else walking through the door.

"What was that Rose?" Mia asked as I stepped off the last staircase.

"Oh just claiming the best room for Dimitri and myself." I said evilly. Everyone dropped their luggage and sprinted up the staircase, trying to claim the other good rooms.

"Always thinking ahead." Dimitri chuckled and put his arm around me. "But, we aren't allowed to say in the same room." Dimitri said sadly. I stopped, life stopped, the _world_ stopped.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. "But... But... But..." I stuttered, jutting out my bottom lip.

"Aww, Roza." Dimitri murmured, rubbing his thumb pad across my bottom lip. "I wish we could, but Alberta specifically said girls and boys must be in separate rooms." He told me. I stomped over to Alberta and gave her a bad look. She just chuckled.

"I assume you heard about the sleeping arrangements?" She asked. I just continued to glare. She sighed. "I understand that you and Dimitri are... _sexually active_, but it doesn't mean that I don't have to enforce the academy's rules." I changed my face slightly to a pouty face. She sighed again. "Well maybe I can turn a cheek during the night..." She trailed off. I jutted my lip out even farther. "OH for the love of christ! Fine Rosemarie, FINE! Share a room with Dimitri, I could give a shit!" She growled, stomping off up the stairs.

"YEEEEEEEEEEE!" I squealed, jumping up in the air. I sprinted and jumped through the air and latched onto Dimitri, almost knocking him over. Luckily my buff, amazingly strong Russian caught both himself and me. "YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, COMRADE! SEX! SEX! SEX! SEXXX!" I screamed as I bounced up and down in his arms, practically humping him.

"Whoa there Rose. TMI with the dry hump." Eddie said, looking violated as the rest of the group walked down the staircase.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "This is a _romantic _vacation. So Dimitri and I are going to do all the _romancing _we want." I humped.

"Well I say we do something fun." Adrian grumbled.

"Oh yeah, and whats that?" I asked, sliding down Dimitri's body.

"Two words, Hot. Tub." He said, holding up two fingers.

Everyone agreed excited. I sprinted up the stairs, determined to be the first one in the hot tub.

I barged through the double doors of Dimitri and I's room to see one of my huge black suitcase leaning up against the wall. I ripped the zipper open and tore through it, throwing clothes all over the room.

"Ah-ha!" I said as I pulled the deep red bikini top from under my puffy white parka. Now for the bottoms. I grabbed what looked like some red bottoms but they ended up being my underwear. I chucked them behind me, not hearing them land on the floor.

"Roza..." I heard Dimitri say.

I turned slowly and smiled when I saw Dimitri standing their with a pair of hot red lacy undies on his head. "Oh, hey Comrade." I giggled and continued to throw clothes around the room.

Dimitri chuckled and sat down next to me. He lifted up my black skinny jeans from the suitcase and pulled my red string bikini bottoms out from under them.

"Thanks Comrade!" I lifted his chin and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Any time Babe." He said sweeping me into his arms so that I was sitting on his lap. I moved in to kiss Dimitri, he met my lips half way. I loved the way our lips moved softly against one another when we kissed. I felt his smooth wet tongue glide into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I moaned into Dimitri's mouth, enjoying the sensation.

"COME ON LOVE BIRDS!" Lissa screamed, barging into the room with Mia in toe. They were both clad in their bikinis **(Pic. on Profile!)**. Mia was wearing a hot pink string bottom and a white triangle top with hot pink beads on it and Lissa was wearing a bright green bikini with aqua blue bows and ties on her hips and between her boobs.

I jutted out my bottom lip. "MY COMRADE!" I pouted and latched my arms around his neck. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"COME ON _GUMMY_!" Mia mocked me. So, occasionally people called me Gummy after Lissa once called me it when she was drunk and I HATED it.

"Yea Gummy!" Lissa said. I made a bad face.

"Awe, _Gummy_." Dimitri said as he softly pushed some hair out of my eyes.

"For some reason I'm actually okay with you calling me Gummy." I said nuzzling his neck. Lissa and Mia each grabbed one of my arms and yanked me up from Dimitri. Mia shoved my little bikini at me. "Get dressed." She said with her _I'm not messing around _voice. They both stomped out of the room.

I got up off the ground and grabbed the hem of my silky white sweater, pulling it over my head. I swear I saw a little drool on Dimitri's lip as he looked at my black bra. "Seriously, Dimitri? Its nothing special, just a plain black bra." I said. It was actually the most boring bra I have. Of course it made my boobs look amazing, but a paper bag could make my boobs look amazing, I'm just that good.

"You do realize that everything makes you look sexy, right?" He asked as he pulled off his long-sleeved shirt. Now it was my turn to drool. God, he was sex on legs. I salivated at the sight of his ripped eight-pack, defined pecks, and buff arms. "See something you like, Gummy?" He asked me and turned away to go get his trunks.

I gave him my man eater smile and unbuttoned my white jeans, pulling them to the ground. I slid my hands up my body and around to my back where I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor, along with my underwear that came off soon after. "How about you, Comrade?" I asked him. He looked up at me, confused with my answer, that is, until he saw what I was wearing-er not wearing.

"Fuck." Dimitri cursed in English and looked down at his pants, where I saw the large bulge forming in his pants.

"Silly Comrade..." I shook my head at him and pulled on my bathing suit bottoms. "I should start calling you Dummy. Hey we could be Dummy and Gummy!" I giggled as I tied my bright red bikini top on.

Dimitri grumbled something in Russian as he walked into the bathroom to change. I huffed, _Nerd_.

Dimitri emerged about one minute later in some red and white swim trunks. I jumped into his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "We match." I said, smacking his butt. Dimitri chuckled and began to walk out of the room, holding me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder and planted little butterfly kisses all over his neck.

I heard Dimitri open up the glass sliding door that lead to the back of the house and felt a gust of cold air hit my barely covered body.

"Well fin-a-freaken-ly, Gummy and Dimitri have arrived!" I heard Mia say.

I released myself out of Dimitri's arms and got into the jacuzzi, with him following. "Hey, Little stupid girl, SHUT UP!" I yelled at Mia, splashing some water at her.

"MY HAIR!" Mia shrieked scooting as far away from me as possible and into Eddie's arms. I swam over and curled up on Dimitri's lap and yanked the leather hair tie out of his hair, letting his sexy shaggy chin length hair shake out. I pressed my face into his neck and continued where I left off placing little kisses all over his neck.

"Hey guys can we at least have a little sanitation in the hot tub. I mean seven people in a small hot tub can't be cleanly, especially when you two are all over each other" She looked at Dimitri and I, "and with Adrian in here..." Lissa laughed.

"HEY! I'm cleanly, and stuff." Adrian grumbled taking a long swig for his seemingly extra large vodka bottle.

"Yeah what's that suppose to mean, Lis?" I asked with mock outrage.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is lets try not to get all hot and heavy in the hot tub." She looked pointedly at Dimitri and I.

"Fine. What should we do then? Cause I thought we were all coming out her for an orgy." I said. Every single person in the hot tub's mouth dropped open.

Adrian blew a mouth full of Vodka all over Eddie. "WHAT!" He screamed the same time Eddie shrieked in outrage. **(For those of you that read Just Normal Vampire Life, you should recognize this :D)**

"REALLY ADRIAN?" He screamed dunking himself under water to get the vodka off.

"Never gonna happen." Dimitri said wrapping his arm around me tighter.

"So, wait. No orgy?" Adrian asked. Dimitri growled a little, answering Adrian's question. "Jeez its just a question, no need to get all alpha male on me." Adrian said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Adrian, the only one that Dimitri gets all "alpha male" on is me. Anyway, I don't think you could handle my Dummy." I said, tracing Dimitri's pecks.

"Wait, wait, wait, now you call him Dummy?" Christian asked, incredulously. A faint shade of pink cover Dimitri's cheeks, only I could see it because I was so close.

I shrugged. "He's my little Dummy. Aren't you?" I asked Dimitri in my baby voice.

"So let me get this straight. Dimitri is Dummy and you are Gummy?" Mia asked me. Oh no, they are bringing back the damn Gummy thing.

"Oh please what about your nickname, _Cuddle Cakes_. Or how about you _Puppy Pots_?" Mia and Eddie had some weird ass pet names for each other. They both blushed and shut up about the topic.

"So... Lets play a game!" Lissa said, changing the topic.

"Which one?" Eddie asked.

"I NEVER!" Adrian yelled. I picked up some snow from the side of the hot tub and chucked it at Adrian.

"Sit your ass down. Fine we'll play I never." I said.

"But we don't have anything to keep track of what we have and haven't done." Said Lissa.

"I got it!" Adrian yelled jumping over the edge of the jacuzzi and stumble/running into the house.

About one minute later he came back with a jumbo bag of M&M's. He pulled out thirty M&M's and passed the bag around so that everyone could pull out thirty. I set mine on the side of the hot tube and asked, "So who wants to go first?" No one made a sound. "Alright I will since all of you are pussies." I paused to think for a moment. "I never had sex on the beach." I said with a frown. That was like my dream.

"The only place you haven't had sex." Adrian mumbled as he took an M&M and put it in his mouth. He was the only one since all of us have been in the academy are whole life, away from the beach.

Dimitri, whom I was sitting on top of, went next. "I never preformed a strip tease." He said.

I glared at him and took an M&M along with Mia, Lissa, Eddie, and Adrian.

"Creepers." I coughed at Eddie and Adrian. They glared.

We continued in the circle.

"I never had sex on Stan's desk." Christian smirked at Dimitri and I. Christian had walked in on Dimitri more than a few times. I snarled at him and ate my piece of candy. Dimitri also ate one.

Everyone looked at us, disgusted. "That is actually really messed up." Lissa said in amazement.

I shrugged. "Sorry, I was just horny and DTF and the desk was just there." I said.

Adrian's jaw dropped open. "PLEASE HAVE SEX WITH ME!" He screamed.

"So lets move on..." I said, snuggling up to Dimitri, attempting to draw his attention away from pounding Adrian's face in.

"I never drank from a beer funnel." Lissa said, raising her eyebrows at me. Eddie, Adrian, Dimitri, and I all ate one.

"Jesus Dimitri. Do you have some alternative life that I don't know about." I asked him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No but I have gone to high school and many parties." He explained.

Adrian went next. "I never smoked illegal substances."

"BULL SHIT!" Christian called Adrian out.

"Actually no." Adrian explained. "I have smoked almost every legal substance their is and I have ingested multiple illegal substances, but I have not smoked them." He smirked, cockily. I rolled my eyes and ate my M&M, along with everyone else in the group. I think everyone has smoked weed at some point in their lives... Well except Adrian, but he is an anomaly.

It was Mia's turn next. "I've never been accused of having breast implants." Mia said snarkily at me.

"Why is everyone out to get me?" I yelled and ate my M&M with a malicious glare. I didn't miss the fact that Adrian tried to sneak a candy in his mouth. "Oh hell no. Explain yourself, now!" I yelled at Adrian.

Adrian looked a little embarrassed. "Well back when I wasn't as, defined... Some drunk girl asked me if my boobs were fake."

"Nice." Eddie commented. "I never had a threesome." He went next.

"I swear to god if you eat an M&M I will rip your dick off." I said to Dimitri. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I promise I've never had a threesome!" Dimitri defended himself, but Mia and Adrian ate candies.

It was back to my turn. "I've never had sex with more than one person." I said. Everyone in the circle had a candy.

When Dimitri ate his M&M, it made my heart clench a little. I knew that Dimitri has had sex with other girls before he met me, but it still made me sad. Dimitri noticed my discomfort and hugged me closer to himself. He brought his hand up to my face and swept some hair behind my ear. He then brought his fingers back to my face and softly touched my lips.

"I'm sorry, Roza. If I could, I would go back and make sure you were my first and only." He said, honestly and kissed my lips.

I softly touched his cheek and whispered, "I love you, Babe."

"I love you too." He said.

"Enough with the corny crap!" Christian said, interrupting Dimitri and I.

"Don't be a hater." I said to Christian.

He rolled his eyes. "Just continue with the game."

"I never drank blood." Dimitri said. All the Moroi ate a M&M.

"I never fucked my teacher." Christian smirked. Adrian and I ate a candy. We all looked at him skeptically. He opened his mouth to explain himself but Lissa cut him off.

"I really don't need to hear it." She said, holding up her hand. "I never ran around school naked." Lissa said, continuing the game. Adrian, Eddie, Christian, and I all ate one. Adrian's mouth once again popped open.

"Just once?" Adrian asked. "Just once let me see your body." Dimitri was fuming.

"Fuck off Adrian. Dimitri is literally going to kill you, and I wont stop him."

Adrian grumbled something to himself and we continued the game. "I never... Hum... I never kicked someones ass in a fight." All the dhampirs ate one.

"I never sixty-nined someone." Mia said. Dimitri, Adrian and I ate one.

"I never walked in on someone masturbating." Eddie went next. Lissa, Mia, and I ate one.

"Wait, who?" I asked them.

"Christian." Lissa said.

"Eddie." Mia said.

"And I walked in on Dimitri. Thats so weird." I turned to Dimitri. "Do I make you that sexually frustrated?" I asked with a smirk.

"All the time, Roza." Dimitri chuckled. I giggled.

It went back to me. "I've never _bleeped_ a _bleep_ in the_ bleep_ while _bleep-bleeping_ another _bleep_." I said, everyone looked confused. I sighed. "I've never _fucked _a _bitch _in the _cunt _while _tongue-fucking_ another _hoe._" Adrian ate an M&M. "You would." I told him.

The game went on for a few more rounds until the M&M numbers were thinning. The totals were:

Rose: 3

Dimitri: 2

Adrian: 1

Lissa: 6

Christian: 4

Mia: 4

Eddie: 4

Currently it was Adrian's turn. "Fuck. Um. I've never... Ugh... I've never had a sexual fantasy involving Belikov!" He finally got out. Mia, Lissa, Dimitri and I ate one.

"Wait you had a fantasy with yourself?" Christian asked.

"No. It was with Rose, but I was in it." He said.

"My Comrade." I pouted and wrapped myself around Dimitri.

"I never skinny dipped." Mia said. Dimitri Adrian, Eddie, Lissa, Christian and I ate one. Both Dimitri and Adrian were out.

"Haha you loose!" I said, poking Dimitri in the nose. Dimitri growled and took my hand in his and knotted our fingers together. He pulled my face to his with his other hand and kissed my lips. I nipped at his bottom lip and sucked it between my teeth. "I love you, Comrade." I mumbled.

"Love you too, Roza." Just as we were going to kiss again A huge wave of water fell over us. I whipped my head around to glare at the idiot that splashed us with water. Christian sat there in front of me, leaning against the side of the hot tube with one arm around Lissa.

"COCK BLOCK!" I yelled and lunged through the water at Christian, managing to splash everyone else in the jacuzzi. Dimitri's large arms insnared my waist and yanked me back to his lap.

Once everyone was calm, the game continued quickly.

"I never dressed slutty to impress a guy." Eddie said. Shoot I dress slutty everyday to impress Dimitri. All the girls ate one. I got out with that question.

Christian went next. "I never had sext with a dhampir." Eddie and Mia ate a candy.

"I never got caught sneaking out of my room." Lissa said. Eddie, Mia and Christian ate M&M's. Mia was now out.

"I never set someone on fire." Eddie finally came up with. Christian ate one.

"I never had sex with a girl." Lissa said. Christian ate a M&M and Eddie ate his last one, he was out.

Christian quickly said, "I never healed someone." Lissa ate her M&M.

"I never ate a girl out." Lissa smirked while Christian ate his last candy. Lissa won with two M&M's.

"YEAHHHHH LISSA! GIRL POWER!" I yelled and hugged her. She chuckled.

"Can we get out now?" Mia asked. "I'm starting to prune." She groaned, looking at her manicured hands. I rolled my eyes at her. Dimitri lifted me out of the jacuzzi, wrapped around him reverse piggy back style, and got out.

"Mmmmm... Time to go to the bedroom, Baby." I giggled, smacking his ass. Dimitri chuckled and hoisted me higher in his arms. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow" I waved and laughed at there scared expressions as Dimitri walked us into the house and ran up the stairs to our room.

When we reached the door, Dimitri shifted me to his right arm, opened the door with his left. He walked in and put the _do not disturb sign _on the door before slamming the door shut behind him. Well you can guess what we did all night ;P .

* * *

><p>Hehe Dimitri and Rose sexy time. ;) Yum, yum, yum... So here is chapter three! I hope you guys liked it. The pictures for this chapter are already on my profile, go check them out! Both the chapters for just Normal Vampire Life and My Dysfunctional Family will be up with in the net week so be on the lookout. I hope you all had a Marry Christmas and are going to party it up tonight for the HAPPY NEW YEAR! Make my new year good and REVIEW! I hope for about 20 this chapter ;D . Give it to me, BABY! Oh I just sounded like Rose when she's fucking Dimitri! HEHE! Sex... HEHE! But anyways review and stuff!<p>

Peace and Blessings, yall!

-Adri


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

COPY AND PASTE TO YOUR OWN FANFIC!


End file.
